Gurren Lagann DxD
by izica1
Summary: the mighty Kamina is transported to a different how will he handle it
1. Chapter 1

I do not own gurren lagann of Highschool dxd

Kamina was currently in an interesting predicament he looked at the massive red dragon in front of him. He looked around as he crossed his arms in thought that's strange the last thing I remember was being in Gurren and fighting beastman then I took a bad hit then I fused with simon kicked ass then I black out. He looked around everything was different from what he remembered everything here had a red hue to it which was cool cause it look like an inferno he focused his attention was directed back to the dragon.

"Greetings Kamina." the dragon said Kamina gave a surprised look.

"How do you know my name?"

"I have been watching you since you began your journey and I've been impressed by your fiery spirit." Kamina laughed

"Of course you would I'm the mighty Kamina!" he yelled at the top of his lungs the dragon laughed.

"I like your bravado."

"I have two question one what are you? and two why am I here?"

"I am known by many names Apocalypse Dragon, the True Red Dragon God Emperor, the Dragon of Dragons, Great Red, so you can call me what you like as to where you are you're in a dimensional gap that I brought you to as it was clear you were going to die where you were." Kamina had to take all that in he sat down while trying to take all this information in that. He then realized that he's just floating this whole thing has taken Kamina for a loop. Man this is so weird but awesome. he looked to see the dragon.

"Why did you bring me here besides the fact I was dying."

"Well that's easy I wanted you to live but unfortunately you can't return to your dimension, but I am curious how you will fare in the dimension I'm sending you to."

"Hey hold the hell up just who the hell do you think I am if I'm just going to allow myself to not go back to my dimension to help out my friends!" he said angrily Great Red snorted

"Look if I could I would send you back, but I can't what I did was a one time thing I'm sorry." Kamina was trying to calm down but he was angry but his anger was mostly to himself for that fact that he was going to die for the fact he couldn't pay back Yoko ten times over and especially for the fact that he left simon alone but he knew simon would carry on he had all the faith in the world in him.

"Alright tell me about this other dimension." the dragon gave what looked like a pleased look.

"Well first off this dimension will be extremely different than the one you know of." Kamina waited a little for more explanation but he didn't say anything else.

"Is that it?"

"Ya that all I wanted to say you'll more when you're there also two things before I transport you one you can call on my power if you need it..."

"Hang on." Kamina interrupted

"Why would you let me use your power?"

"Cause I like you also wouldn't it be badass if you pulled out a power that no one knew about and just kicked a lot of ass." Kamina gave thought to this the smiled a huge grin

"That would be badass but I rather it be my own power but I might use yours if I"m really need it."

"Now the second thing is your wounds aren't healed."

"Wait what."

"Bye." the dragon said then Kamina was enveloped in darkness.

Meanwhile

Rias Gremory was currently going through paper work with her queen Akeno Himejima

while thinking of her arranged marriage. I don't want to marry Raiser all he sees me as is an object I have to find a way out of this. She looked to Akeno.

"So what have you learned about that Issei boy?" she asked her queen gave a smile.

"When I bumped into the boy today I noticed he is in possession of a sacred gear."

"Do you know what sacred gear it is?"

"Unfortunately I couldn't." Rias sighed I will try to add Issei as apart of her peerage but his sacred gear being unknown worries her but from what Koneko could smell it was a dragon type so that was good regardless, but still not knowing what it is will be difficult to plan and the marriage is approaching and it's not like someone who will answer all my problems will fall from the sky. Then all of a sudden something fell from the ceiling Akeno and Rias were both startled by what happened and shocked by what they saw. A man who looked the same age as them with light blue spiky hair we was well built very well built both of the girls were repressing the urge to drool over his muscular definition. They were taken back by his attire he had a weird looking pair of sunglasses a crimson cape that looked like fire with a skull wearing the same sunglasses on he had blue tattoos that were on his arms and his back, but what stood out was the wounds he had they all looked fatale yet somehow he was still breathing if he wasn't dead yet he will be. But Rias had a golden opportunity she grabbed her evil pieces when to her surprise two of her pawns floated to the boy then they glowed brightly before going into his body.

"mutation pieces." Akeno said in shocked Rias was just as shocked this person must be strong she thought.

A/N well that was the chapter so tell what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Kamina awoke with a head splitting headache he was groggy then he felt something was off first was the fact he was laying in something really soft second his head was pressed against something really soft and warm he looked to his right and to his surprise he saw two naked breasts pressed against his face he then noticed the red hair, he thought it was Yoko but dismissed that idea when he realized these breasts were bigger _man why am I in this situation_ he thought then flashes of what happened passed through his mind _oh ya that dragon Great Red sent me here but that doesn't explain this_ Kamina then decided to test the waters by using his left hand that wasn't being hugged by the girl to touched one of her breasts his hand extended out and it plopped right onto her breasts the woman let out a moan after confirming that this was real he tried to remove his hand but it was grabbed.

"I see you're awake and you seem to be taking advantage of the situation." the woman said

"I'm not taking advantage I was just trying to find out if this was a dream." He said the woman gave a seductive look.

"Usually when a man wakes up next to a woman without knowledge of how they freak out." Kamina snickered

"What kind of man would I be if I panicked waking up next to a beautiful girl especially a naked one." The woman stood up and started getting dressed.

"Well I think explanations are in order." Kamina stared at the woman's body in all her glory _I think I might like this dimension_ Kamina looked for his attire.

"Where are my clothes?" the girl looked at him

"Well you were covered in blood so I had to wash them but there is some clothes that I grabbed for you to wear." Kamina looked at the clothes presented to him it consisted of a blue pair of pants and a white t shirt Kamina took these and got dressed. He didn't complain because he had no Idea where he's at he stepped out of the room where he saw a black haired beauty with a smile on her face.

"Ara ara it seems the mystery man is awake." she said in a very sultry tone

"Well I think we should introduce ourselves I'm Rias Gremory." the redhead said

"And I'm Akeno Himejima." the black haired one said Kamina gave a smile

"I"m Kamina I would give a badass introduction but I have a massive headache." the girls laughed

"So Kamina how did you end up falling from the sky and how did you get those serious injuries?" Rias asked Kamina pondered whether or not they would believe him.

"Well if I tell you all you won't believe me." Rias and Akeno gave a smug look that screamed try us.

"Really why don't you tell us and we'll see." the Kamina told them everything well everything that was major. While he explained Rias and Akeno just stared they couldn't believe what they were hearing. The only fact that made them believe him was the fact he fell practically from the sky they noticed he got emotional when two people where mention Simon and Yoko they would have to make a mental note on the names, but as they listen they became moved by what he did they were talking to a living hero and a legend.

"Then I met this giant winged lizard who called himself a dragon said his name was Great Red he said I intrigued him and he sent me to this dimension so that's everything." Akeno and Rias was shocked by that last part.

"Wait did you say Great Red?" Kamina nodded

"Ya why is he famous or something?"

"Great Red is the strongest thing in existence." Akeno said

"And you said he was interested in you?" Rias asked

"Ya that's what he said." _oh my I think I found my ticket to kick Raiser's ass_ she thought with a grin on her face

"Oh ya what happened to my wounds I know I was banged up pretty bad?" now it was time for Rias and Akeno to explain themselves.

"Well you see Kamina you were dying from the wounds you had." Rias and Akeno stood up.

"So we decided to reincarnate you as a devil." the both started wings Kamina was taken back but then he got an Idea

"What do I have wings too?" The girls nodded Kamina grew excited and focused on wings then they sprouted out of his back.

"This is so badass." The girls were shocked _he grasped that really fast_ Rias thought Akeno's thought were different _he learned that so fast I wonder what else he can learn_ she licked her finger in delight.

"So what does a devil do?" He asked now Rias and Akeno explained things to him and he devils angels and fallen angels the three factions at a stand still well there seems to be peace in this world

"Tell us Kamina have you ever been to school?" Akeno asked

"Whats school?" the both gave a shocked look

**2 weeks later**

Kamina walked through the front gates of kouh academy he had a very annoyed look for two weeks both of the girls were educating him on how things are in this dimension and giving him enough education to be able to attend. Once they explained what school was he was reluctant to go for one reason it would be boring as hell also the fact he couldn't wear his usual attire not even his trademark sunglasses were allowed, but there was at least a sorta silver lining he got to modify his uniform not a whole lot but enough to pacify him the uniform had a few differences it was longer it was more of a long coat because it reached to his feet he didn't button it up he rolled up the sleeves enough to show his forearm. To his left and right side are Rias and Akeno as they walked the other students had different reactions the boys said various comments like "who is that guy walking with the two beauties" or

"that lucky bastard" The girls comments were like

"who is that guy he's pretty cute" or

"how does he know Rias and Akeno" but Kamina completely ignored what they were saying because he didn't care. He was too busy thinking _something interesting better happen _he walks into his class.

"Students we have a new student please introduce yourself to the class." Kamina raised his arm and pointed to the sky

"Listen up people the man you see before you is a pinnacle of badassery and manliness he is known as The Mighty Kamina." His voice boomed the class had an expressionless looks on their faces unable to beleive how the new student introduced himself. Rias who was in the same class as him was was hiding her face but Kamina saw her.

"Oh hay Rias you're in this class too." Then all the attention was directed at her _man he's just as bad as them_ she thought in horror at the thought of all three of them meeting Kamina then took the empty seat which was right next to hers.

"Something wrong Rias?" He asked she gave him a look that said you know what's wrong, but Kamina not understanding what embarrassment is gave her a puzzled look she decided to drop it. Akeno who was sitting a few seats away was giggling at the how embarrassed Rias looked. The day continued when it reached lunch. Kamina was at the top of the roof laying on the ground looking up at the sky. _This is so peaceful i wish the others were here as well _he thought

"So what are you thinking?" Akeno asked Kamina looked up at her

"Just thinking how peaceful it is."

"You never had a peaceful moment like this?"

"No we were either battling beastmen preparing to battle beastmen or foraging for food and water we never had any peaceful moments." Akeno looked kinda sad.

"Sorry to hear that." Kamina looked at Akeno.

" Akeno." she looked at him

"Ya." he smiled

"I can see up your skirt." she gave a playful smile as she stepped back

"Ara ara you naughty boy did you get a good look."

"The best." She started to walk away.

"good cause that's all you get to see." She said in a playful tone the she left. The day progressed nothing else happened when the day was reaching the end Rias called out.

"Come Kamina we have to go to the club." Kamina followed her

"What club is that?"

"The occult research club or did you forget."

"Oh ya."

"Honestly you should have remembered this is when you are going to meet the members of my peerage." They reached the club room doors and opened them. They enter the club room there were four people in there. One was Akeno the others he has no Idea who they are.

"Kiba I see you brought Issei with you good." Kiba looked at Kamina he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Kiba Yuuto." The white haired girl sitting on the couch look at him.

"I'm Koneko Toujou." She said in a monotonous voice Issei looked at him with fury.

"Hey you're that man who was walking with Rias and Akeno who are you." Kamina grinned

"Listen up my name echos across the universe when people talk about a badass who is the pinnacle of manliness they're talking me the mighty Kamina!" Issei looked utterly shocked _damn this guy is badass_ Issei thought the others had different thoughts _he's quite a personality_ Kiba thought _this guy is an idiot _Koneko thought _maybe reincarnating him wasn't such a good idea_ Rias thought he's _pretty entertaining to watch_ Akeno thought

"What are you not from this universe no one introduces themselves like that! no matter how badass it was." Kamina smiled

"Close i'm' actually from a different dimension." Issei's face went into shock mode as he stood there for a second. The other two who didn't know either both had the same looks of shock rias smacked kamina on the back of his head.

"Ya before you drop that bomb you should have waited for me to explain to issei what he is." Kamina looked at her and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Rias i didn't know." He let out a light chuckle Issie who was still in shock. Rias walked over to Issei.

"Hey Issei can you focus please" Her chest were close to Issei eyes began looking a her boobs _my god they're so close to me it's like i could touch them._

"Pervert." Koneko said Issei didn't hear that because he was too focused on Rias's boobs.

"Issei listen you remember Yuma Amano." Issie's mind went back to when he went out with her then he was killed.

"You see you really were killed and the reason no one remembered her was because she erased their memories." Issie looked at her shocked.

"How can that be if i was killed then why am i still alive?"

"Because i saved you."

"How did you do that if i was dead?" Rias smirked

"I brought you back as a devil." She sprouted bat like wings from her back Issei looked utterly shocked.

"And everyone else is too." Everyone else besides Kamina sprouted out wings. Issei pointed to Kamina.

"Yes he's my new piece like you." Both Kamina and Issei gave a puzzled look.

"Piece what do you mean?" Issei asked

"I'm a high class devil of the Gremory Clan as such i get a peerage." Akeno looked at Rias

"Rias we got orders." she nodded

"Well you will get a full explanation where we're going."

**scene change**

They arrived at an abandoned warehouse Issei with a confused look asks.

"Why are we here?"

Rias looked at Issei.

"Because there is suppose to be a stray devil here." Then a woman walked out of the warehouse she was completely naked.

"What is that delicious smell?" She continued to walk both Issei and Kamina were freaking out and were having massive nosebleeds. _I've seen it all this dimension is awesome_ Kamina thought _this is amazing_ Issei thought.

"Perverts." Koneko said the woman began to transform her lower body changed into a lion then blasts of energy was shot out of her breasts they all dodged it.

"Issei Kamina this is a stay devil. Stray devils kill their master to gain more power, but they go insane by it." The stray devil took one of its massive paws and stomped it down on Koneko, but Koneko pushed the paw up and threw her Issie looked shocked.

"Koneko is my rook she has massive strength." Kiba move extremely fast and cut all of her legs with his sword.

"Kiba is my knight he has amazing speed." Just then the stray devil whipped its tail around an unsuspecting Akeno when Kamina pushed her out of the way before she got hit.

"Awe how sweet Kamina thank you." She then flew and created a massive lightning bolt that hit the devil head on.

"Akeno is my queen she has a balance all the other pieces." She was laughing loudly as she repeatedly electrocuted the devil.

"Oh i should also mention that Akeno is very sadistic in battle." Issei looked shocked _man that is so scary_ he thought Kamina was pretty neutral with his facial expression the stray devil died and turned to ashes she then looked at both Issei and Kamina.

"Well that's my peerage."

"Wait Rias what piece are me and Kamina?" she smiled

"You both are pawns."

**A/N**

**well finally chapter two is out the pairings for this right now is**

**Kamina Akeno Xenovia**

**Issie Rias Asia**

**if anyone has other suggestions i'm all ears anyway tell me what you think i like reading feedback**


End file.
